


Tänne jään

by tinypinkmouse



Category: Flash Gordon 2007
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baylinilla ei pitäisi olla mitään syytä jäädä.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tänne jään

**Author's Note:**

> Kirjoitin sitten tällaisen, kun tuli perustettua tuo [](http://fandomprkl.livejournal.com/profile)[**fandomprkl**](http://fandomprkl.livejournal.com/) siinä tapauksessa että ihmisiä kiinostaisi fandom toiminta suomeksikin ja ajattelin että voisihan sitä vaikka itsekkin yrittää kirjoittaa fikkiä suomeksi.

Baylin on päättänyt ettei liiemmin pidä vapaa-ajasta. Mongossa hänellä hädin tuskin oli sellaista, kun taas täällä hänellä ei ole mitään tähdellistä tehtävää, muuta kuin silloin kun repeämä avautuu jossain ja hän voi yhtäkkiä olla hyödyksi. Tämä _oleskelu_ jättää liian paljon aikaa itsetutkiskeluun, eikä se ole koskaan ollut hänen makuunsa.

Hänellä on ollut jo useampi mahdollisuus palata Mongoon, ja silti hän on yhä täällä. Hän olisi voinut jättää Flashin Mingin armoille ja palata Mingin palvelukseen. Mutta ei, sen sijaan hän varmisti ettei koskaan enää voisi olla mitään muuta kuin Mingin vihollinen.

Tuo on ilmeinen selitys, hänellä ei ole mitään minkä vuoksi palata, vain planeetallinen vihamiehiä odotomassa häntä. Sisimmässään Baylin tietää ettei tuo ole syy eikä mikään; vastoinkäymiset eivät ole koskaan pelottaneet häntä. Sitä paitsi, Mongossa on yhä paikkoja jonne edes Jalomielisen Isän katse ei yllä.

Hän ymmärtää Mongoa ja sen asukkaita, toisin kuin Maata ja sen outoja tapoja. Silti hän on yhä täällä.

Hän tietää syyn jäämiseensä. Flash.

On täysin naurettavaa että kaiken kokemansa jälkeen hän vaarantaisi kaiken tuollaisen kakaran vuoksi. Ja niin monella tapaa Flash ei ole muuta kuin juuri pahainen kakara, liian hyväuskoinen ja naiivi. Ilman minkäänlaisia taka-ajatuksia, Flash tarjosi Baylinille jotain mitä hänellä ei ole ollut lapsuutensa jälkeen. Hän ei olisi uskonut että se olisi riittävä syy siihen että hän jättäisi taaksensa kaiken sen jonka puolesta oli niin kovasti taistellut koko elämänsä ajan, mutta ehkä Baylin oli ollut heimoton liian kauan. Vailla kotia, vailla toivoa.

Flash antoi hänelle paikan johon kuulua, ihmisiä jotka välittävät hänestä. Ja ehkä on olemassa tärkeämpiäkin asioita kuin vain hengissä selviytyminen.

Baylin ei usko että hänellä on toivoakaan selvitä hengissä tästä tyhmänrohkeasta etsinnästä josta Flash ei tule koskaan luopumaan. Mutta ensimmäistä kertaa sen jälkeen kun Baylinin heimo hylkäsi hänet, hänellä on jotain jonka takia voi jopa kuolla.  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Tänne jään [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/313990) by [tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic)




End file.
